


Terrifyingly Beautiful

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco finally has their son but things are a bit complicated sometimes.





	Terrifyingly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much dialogue but it didn't feel right to add that much dialogue to this. It's also a bit emotional.

Harry paced nervously in the hall. He felt Hermione glaring at him and remembered that she always hated him pacing, just as much as he hated her rambling. He also knew that the only reason she hadn’t yelled was that his husband was giving birth to their son and Harry had been kicked out when Draco passed out from blood loss.

The birth was two weeks early and there had been some kind of complication. Draco’s body hadn’t had enough time to form the birth canal and so they had used a potion to speed up the process. At first, Draco was fine. The nurses assured them that Draco and the baby were both completely healthy, Then they weren’t. Draco had been halfway through giving birth. Harry saw the nervous looks on the doctor’s faces, making him terrified. They started running around talking about blood and potions and breathing. As soon as their son was out, Draco had only enough time to scream in pain before passing out. Harry had been shoved out into the hall by a nurse, which meant he was pacing while Hermione glared at him and everyone else watched with worried eyes. 

With a sigh, Harry leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. He didn’t seem to even realize that there had been a chair two feet from the door. No, Harry was sat right in front of the door where every worried shout could easily be heard. It was another hour before anything changed. 

“Potter family?” A nurse asked, coming out of Draco’s room and looking at their somewhat large group with apprehension. 

“Yes? Are they okay? They’re okay, right?” Harry practically bombarded her. 

“Yes, they are both okay right now. We need to keep monitoring Draco but the doctor is optomistic. Your son, however, is completely healthy. We are moving them to another room. Would you like to come and see them?” She had barely finished the sentence before Harry was saying yes. 

The room was a calming lavender. But nothing could calm Harry’s nerves until he had his family safe with him. Draco was sleeping in an unnatural stillness that made Harry shiver. Their son, Scorpius they had decided, was awake and being placed into his arms. He adjusted the baby carefully, making sure not to drop him and to support his head. Looking at him took Harry’s breath away. 

The infant was perfect. His eyes were Draco’s soothing blue-grey. His hair was a beautiful dark, almost black, brown color that made the blue in his eyes pop even more. His skin was pale and absolutely flawless. 

“Hey, little guy. I’ve never seen anything more perfect. You look so much like Draco and you aren’t even three hours old. You are so loved and I hope you appreciate it. I never had that and that only makes me all the more determined to show you every day that I love you.” Harry whispered softly to his new son, eyes filled with tears and more love than one had any right to give. The infant reached out and grabbed Harry’s finger, making the man’s breath hitch in emotion. 

“Do you mind if I meet my new godson?” Hermione was standing in front of him with a bright smile. Harry nodded and handed her the small boy, pulling a sob from Hermione’s lips as she looked at the perfect child. 

“Wow. I can’t wait to spoil him rotten.” Blaise, the baby’s godfather, said looking over Hermione’s shoulder. Harry and Draco had decided that their most responsible friends got the honor of godparent title. They would be the most suitable if something really did happen to them, which was very possible given their pasts and their jobs. 

“Me neither.” Harry grinned. 

 

Draco woke up three hours later and immediately demanded to see his son, which Harry couldn’t blame him for. The new family was overjoyed at the sight of their son. Hermione pulled out her camera and snapped a picture, careful to avoid alerting them to what she was doing. She and Blaise decided to give them their privacy and left soon after. 

Harry and Draco spent the next two hours simply looking at their son and silently promising their unconditional love and undying devotion. Both promised everything they never had to the boy in their arms. He was probably the luckiest boy in the wizarding world. 

A beautiful thing had been given to them and Harry felt that it was the universe’s thank you to them for putting up with all the pain and sadness it had forced upon them for so long.


End file.
